NRL agrees to continue to operate the Crystallographic Studies Group to provide definitive, three dimensional structural parameters in support of structure activity studies carried out by NIDA grantees and contractors, researchers in the drug abuse area, and the NIDA staff at the Division of Therapeutics and Medical Consequences of Drug Abuse (DTMC).